I'm Here For You
by Ashton Li
Summary: Kayashima isn't the type of guy to get sick, but when he does, Nakatsu's there for him. It's when Kayashima gets sick that Nakatsu finally realizes how much he cares for his roommate.


**Hello! Welcome to my first finished Hana-Kimi fanfic. Yes, I have another one, it's just not finished yet. This lovely fanfic is about my favorite character, Kayashima, and his roommate, Nakatsu. I will admit, does end with a guyXguy couple, but the story is very light. The most I get into is a kiss. I promise. Anyways, before I ramble on anymore, I do not own these characters. They belong to the wonderful Hisaya Nakajo. Please enjoy my fanfic! **

**I'm Here For You**

Ever since I started Osaka High, I never once saw my roommate get sick. I mean, sure, Kayashima was a weird guy, but who doesn't get sick? I remember once when I got sick, he took real good care of me. I'm very grateful to have a roommate like that. He does get a little creepy, but I guess that's who he is. I guess that was what I liked about him. He was always there for me.

On this particular day, I had early practice. I loved soccer, but the early practice was harsh. I wasn't a morning person. I left Kayashima sleeping in his bed peacefully. I didn't want to disturb him. After practice, I met up with Izumi and Mizuki like normal. That's what that day was, normal.

"Hey, Nakatsu, what's up?" Mizuki softly smiled.

"Uh! Nothing! I just got done with morning practice. It was pretty hard, but I managed to survive," I laughed.

"Well, at least you got through it."

We made our way to the classroom where we always met up with our other friends.

"Hi!" Mizuki greeted everyone.

"Hey, Ashiya," Noe smiled.

I looked around the room. "Where's Kayashima? I don't see him."

"I haven't seen him either. Maybe he's ditching," Sekime thought.

"Kayashima wouldn't ditch. He's not that type of person."

"Maybe he wasn't feeling good. You can go check your room during lunch," Izumi told me.

"You're right. If he doesn't show up before lunch, I'll go check the room."

The day continued. Before I knew it, it was lunchtime. I was worried, Kayashima still wasn't at school. Skipping lunch, I ran back to the dorms and into my room. Looking around, there was no sign of Kayashima. That was until I heard moaning coming from his bed.

"Kayashima?" I looked in. He laid there in a cold sweat. I touched my hand to his forehead. He had a fever.

"Eh…" Kayashima let out a sigh. I could tell that he was in pain.

"Nakatsu, I came to get you. It's almost time for our next class," Mizuki walked into the room.

"Go get Dr. Umeda. Quick, Mizuki!" I told the boy. I didn't want to leave Kayashima alone.

"Ok," he ran off.

"Don't worry, Kayashima, Umeda will make sure you're ok."

It took a few minutes, but Dr. Umeda walked into the room followed by Ashiya. He looked at Kayashima and stuck a thermometer in his mouth. I was scared.

"Hmm…" he mumbled.

"Wh-what's wrong?" I demanded.

"He has a fever. It's not too bad. Nakatsu, you should stay and watch over him. If he gets any worse, come get me. Ashiya, you should get back to class. I'll come with you to tell your teacher where you were. Don't worry, Nakatsu, I'll make sure your teachers know where you are as well."

"Is there anything I should do?"

"Just keep an eye on Kayashima. I'll come by later on to check on him and give him some medicine. Other than that, there isn't much to do."

"Take care, Nakatsu. I hope Kayashima feels better," Mizuki softly smiled as he walked out of the room with Umeda.

I stared at Kayashima. He tossed and turned. I wished there was something I could have done for him, but I just watched him suffer. Quickly, Kayashima opened his eyes. He got up out of the bed and began to fall over. I grabbed him in my arms.

"Kayashima! You need to stay in bed," I told him.

"Bathroom," he whispered.

"Huh?"

"I…have to use the bathroom."

I slowly let him go. He stumbled towards the bathroom. After a few seconds, I heard something knock over and the water in the bathtub start running. I knew something had happened to Kayashima.

"Kayashima!" I went to see if he was ok. "Are you alright?"

He sat in the tub letting the water hit him. "It feels good."

"Come on," I took his wrist and pulled him out of the bathroom. I sat him on the floor and grabbed him dry clothes. "You're all wet. You better change."

"Ok…" Kayashima's voice was weak. He held out his hands for the clothes, but, before I knew it, he had passed out on the floor.

"Damn. I can't let you just sleep in those wet clothes," I pondered for a second. Going to the bathroom, I grabbed a few towels. I pulled of his shirt and dried him the best I could. I placed the new shirt on and began work on his bottom half. I felt like I was invading his privacy, but it would have been rude to leave him wet and cold. I pulled him off the floor and carried him to his bed. He looked so peaceful when he slept. I sat by his side. "This is the first time you've gotten sick since we became roommates. I guess you're not the type of person who gets sick that often." I continued to watch him, but I soon fell asleep next to him.

The next day, I was greeted by Dr. Umeda, Ashiya, and Sano. Umeda took another look at Kayashima and gave him some medicine. I could tell that Kayashima was barely conscious. After taking the pills, he flopped back over.

Ashiya sat next to him. "I hope you get better, Kayashima. Don't stay sick for too long or you're going to fall behind in school."

"I don't think that's something you should tell him," Izumi frowned. "Take care, Kayashima. Nakatsu, don't get sick, ok?"

"I won't!" I smiled.

The two of them left. I was left alone with Kayashima and Umeda.

"His condition is getting worse," Dr. Umeda bluntly said.

"I had a feeling it was," I nodded.

"Later tonight, I'll come get the two of you. It's best if we bring him to the hospital."

"You're the doctor…so if that's what you think it the best…"

"I'll see you later. And, Nakatsu, if you continue to sleep with Kayashima, I'm sure you'll end up with whatever he has," he walked out of my room.

"Uh!" I was shocked by his words. Somehow, the way Umeda worded his sentence, made it seem really dirty. "I was just taking care of Kayashima!"

The hours slowly passed by. I tried my hardest to stay away, but I was so bored. I knew my job was to watch over Kayashima, but I just couldn't do it anymore. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep in his bed again. I couldn't help it; watching over a sick boy was tiring!

"Time to go!" Umeda slammed open the door.

"Mmm…" I slowly opened my eyes.

"Sleeping with the sick again? Shame on you, Nakatsu."

"I'm not…I mean…um…shouldn't we be going?"

"N…Na…Nakatsu…" Kayashima mumbled in his sleep. Him calling my name made me blush.

"We shouldn't be joking around, Dr. Umeda. We need to get Kayashima to the hospital!" I heard Mizuki's anger.

"Right, right. Lets see…Nakatsu, help Kayashima down to the car. Sano and Ashiya will keep the doors open," Umeda explained.

"Izumi and Mizuki are coming too?" I wondered.

"We didn't think you should have to be alone," Sano smiled.

"Th-thanks!" I was overjoyed by their kindness.

Izumi and Mizuki walked out of the room to get all the doors I woke up Kayashima, but I knew he wasn't fully aware of what was going on. I was worried about what was going to happen to him. Dr. Umeda followed behind me as I pulled Kayashima down the hall. Finally making it to the car, I slowly positioned Kayashima in the car. Ashiya sat in the back with us and Umeda and Sano sat up front.

We quickly drove to the hospital where they seemed to be waiting for us. Getting out of the car, I made sure Kayashima didn't fall over. I helped him out. The nurse laid him on a bed a rolled him into his room. Mizuki and Izumi sat in the waiting room. Umeda was talking to the doctors to see what was going on. I couldn't stand still. I wanted to know what they were doing to Kayashima. I paced up and down the waiting room. Mizuki told me I should sit down and try to relax, but I couldn't. I was too worried about Kayashima. I didn't know it until that point, but I really cared about him. He was my roommate. Whenever I was sick, he would always take care of me. I wanted to be the one to take care of him right now.

"The nurse said you can go in a see Kayashima," Umeda told me.

"Cool!" I jumped up and down. I quickly ran to the room where they were keeping Kayashima.

"Please, keep quite. He's doing much better, but he still needs his rest. You can stay in here with him though," the doctor explained.

"Thank you," I slightly bowed.

"I let you two be then," he walked off.

I pulled a chair up to the bed. I sat down and stared at Kayashima. He was pale and breathing heavily. Even though he was doing better, he was still in pain. I took his hand. "Please, get better. I don't like seeing you sick." I knew he couldn't hear any of my words. He was in too deep of a sleep. Tears formed in my eyes. "I'm scared, Kayashima. What if you don't get better? What's going to happen if you don't get rid of this fever?" I didn't want to lose my roommate. He meant too much to me. "Get better…Kayashima…for me…please…" My voice drifted off as I fell asleep.

I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. "Nakatsu?"

"Huh?" I looked up to see Kayashima staring at me. "Kayashima!"

Kayashima looked around the room. "I don't like the smell of hospitals."

I placed my forehead against his. "Your fever's gone down a lot. What a relief!"

"Hmm…you seem worried."

"I was…I mean…I was really scared. You've never gotten sick before. Well, not that I've seen anyways. I was so worried."

"I didn't mean to make you worry over me."

I wrapped my arms around me. "It doesn't matter. I'm just so happy that you're ok. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't get better." Tears streamed down my face.

Slowly, Kayashima pulled his arms around me. "Thank you, Nakatsu, for staying by my side."

The doctor walked back in and checked on Kayashima. We got the ok to leave, so I helped Kayashima up. He was still a little weak, so I held onto his hand as we walked out to the waiting room.

"Kayashima!" Mizuki jumped up. "I'm so happy to see that you're alright."

"Thank you, Ashiya," Kayashima turned to look at Sano. "Thank you for waiting."

"Come on, lets get back to the dorms," Umeda motioned us to his car.

Again, Mizuki, Kayashima, and myself sat in the back while Umeda and Izumi were in the front. After arriving back at the dorms, Izumi and Mizuki went back to their room. I thanked Umeda and waited for him to leave. Then, Kayashima and I made it back to our room.

"Nakatsu, I hope you know that it means a lot to me that you took care of me while I was so sick. I'm not very used to getting sick. It's not something that happens to me very often," Kayashima explained.

"It was nothing. You always took care of me when I was sick," I reminded him.

Kayashima sat himself on the bed. "Right…"

I looked at him for a second. "Let me check your fever." I brushed his hair out of his face and placed my lips on his forehead. Pulling away, I smiled. "Your fever seems to be all gone!"

"Uh…" he seemed to be shocked. He placed his hand on his forehead. "Nakatsu…"

"Damn!" I had just realized what I did. "I'm sorry about that, Kayashima."

"Don't worry about it."

I sat next to him on his bed. "Kayashima, I care a lot about you."

"I care about you too," I saw Kayashima's cheeks turn red.

I pulled him closer to me and pressed my lips up against his. "I love you, Kayashima."

Wrapping my arms around him, he softly smiled and replied, "I love you too, Nakatsu."

Falling back in his bed, we fell asleep there wrapped in each other's arms. I would always care about Kayashima. He's more than my roommate. I love him.

**Finished**

**Yes, I'm back at the end of my fic to ramble on some more. I hope you enjoyed my short fic. I'm still not used to writing such short things. I was going to make this longer, but I didn't really think I needed to. The idea came to me one day when I was going to bed. I was thinking how Kayashima never gets sick. I mean, no one really gets sick in Hana-Kimi, but still…it just came to me. Then, I thought about how Nakatsu would take care of him and everything. I thought it was a really cute idea. What about you? I wasn't that sure how to end it though, but I think it has a very nice and simple ending. I think Kayashima and Nakatsu make a cute couple! Oi! I'm rambling again. I usually don't write in first person anymore, but I thought this fic would be better in Nakatsu's POV. Sheesh! I keep typing more and more random things. I think it's because of how short this fic is. It just feels so odd. I like writing longer things. I'll stop though. I wonder if anyone even reads this. Oh my! Well, I hope you check out my other fics and my other Hana-Kimi fic when I'm finished with it. That one's going to be longer though! Ok! See you in my next fanfic!**

**Reviews are always loved. So, please, tell me what you think! I love hearing other people's opinions! **


End file.
